Dark Lord Angmar
Dark Lord Angmar is the most powerful Dark Lord on the world Mitgarth. Like the rest of his people, he is directly descended from the Jedi and Sith strike forces which crashed on the planet thousands of years ago. He has been the top Dark Lord for the last twenty-five years. =Biography= Rise of the Dark Lord Born Thefan Nartim, the man who would one day take the name Angmar was predicted to be a powerful Dark Lord from an early age. Even before he was born, his presence in the Bogan was significant. So powerful was he, in fact, that he caught the attention of the reigning Dark Lord, Sildur. Upon the day of young Thefan's birth, Lord Sildur swooped into his village and murdered his parents, taking the child to raise and train as his apprentice. Over the years, Lord Sildur cultivated Thefan's considerable powers and by the time the lad was 19, he had been inducted into the Order of Dark Lords under the name Lord Feyr. Although he had been trained by the top Dark Lord himself, upon admission into the Order, he was shown no special treatment. It was his responsibility to rise through the ranks on his own, something which he showed a particular affinity for and by the time he was 24 years-old, he had taken his place as the Dark Lord's right hand. When Feyr was 30 years-old, the Shadow Lands waged war on the Lands of Light, led from the White City and home to the Jenai Order. Thousands of Shadow Warriors, led by their Dark Lord generals, met equal Jenai forces on the plains before the White City. The Fourth Great War had begun. Feyr leds his troops with unparalleled skill, cutting down thousands of enemy soldiers and cutting huge furrows into enemy lines, even engaging the Light Master briefly in combat, an experience that he would never forget. As the battles raged on, he used the Bogan to touch the minds of his soldiers, giving them a fighting spirit that put them far above the rest and simultaneously driving a wedge of dread into the hearts of the Jenai troops. Unfortunately, his fellow generals were not nearly so competent and his troops alone were not enough to win the war. After days of fierce battle and stunning defeat, Lord Sildur called for their retreat and the Dark Lords limped back to the Shadow Lands. Furious, Feyr confronted his former Master in the Dark Lord's meditation chambers within the volitile Mount Angmor volcano. He accused Sildur of incompetence, sending Dark Lords to war who weren't fit to lead troops. He accused his Master of becoming weak and unworthy of the title Dark Lord of the Bogan. Lord Sildur, furious at his former pupil's insulting words, struck out with the Bogan. But Feyr was prepared. Far more powerful than Sildur, he overpowered his former Master quickly and the fight was over. Feyr had killed the Dark Lord and, as tradition stated, taken the title himself. Discarding his old name, he took a new: Angmar, after the mountain inside which he had taken the reigns of power. After murdering Lord Sildur and grabbing the mantle for himself, he traveled to the Dark Tower and sent a message through the Bogan to the other Dark Lords, ordering them to convene and pay homage to their new Dark Lord. There was much anger and dissent at first as Lord Sildur had reigned for decades and was well respected, even amongst the ranks of the Dark Lords. The newly christened Lord Angmar took aside his most outspoken critic and slaughtered him before the entire assembly. The other Dark Lords quickly fell in line and accepted Angmar's leadership. The Dark Lord Sometime shortly after moving into the Dark Tower, Angmar came across something very curious inside Sildur's private chambers; the late Dark Lord had a locked cupboard inside which Angmar discovered a fist-sized crystal pyramid. The object was all black and etched with harsh glyphs unknown to him. As he traced his fingers over the pyramid's lines, a light from its interior sprang to life and an image appeared above the pyramid's apex. The image introduced itself as Varnix, a Dark Lord and master of the Bogan. It explained that it had been a part of a warfleet pursuing a Jedi starship into the Unknown Regions. It said that the ships had exited hyperspace in orbit around an unknown planet and fell victim to a powerful solar flare. According to the image, all of the ships had fallen onto the planet. The Jedi ship had crashed somewhere beyond the volcanic valley where the Dark Lords' ships had landed. Angmar was awed by the piece of advanced technology he'd never seen before. He hadn't a clue what the projected image was talking about but he made it his mission to find out. Inside the cupboard he found several other objects; a few pieces of bejeweled ornamentation, a large brooch, and a wrist gauntlet. As he examined the gauntlet, he touched one of the jewels and was startled when the object made a sound. There was a voice projecting from it, asking for Lord Sildur. Angmar demanded to know who was speaking to him and how, informing the voice that Sildur was dead and that he, Angmar, was now in command. It would seem Lord Sildur had discovered these artifacts in a remote valley on the other side of Mount Angmor and had been secretly researching them. Angmar found pages and pages of notes on various artifacts found over the decades. Lord Sildur had deduced that they were pieces of their past: the artifacts had belonged to their ancestors, who were seemingly highly advanced. The more Angmar dug, the more he learned. Lord Sildur had permanent teams of searchers placed in the valley whose sole purpose was to seek out and recover ancient artifacts. They had discovered devices of frightening power, such as an object capable of communicating over large distances and something resembling a crossbow without the bow. It was discovered to shoot beams of light capable of inflicting tremendous damage to anything they hit. Angmar, even more fascinated than Lord Sildur had been, ordered even more searchers into the valley. Eventually, his persistence paid off and a large warship was discovered buried under millennia of dirt and rock. He consulted the crystal pyramid and learned of the great power contained in the 'starship', as Varnix had called it. Upon learning of the starship's abilities, he began hatching a plan, a plan that would take decades to come to fruition. Category:Sith Category:Dark Lords of the Bogan Category:Mitgarth character Category:Characters by Josh Walker